


The Toe Fic

by Anonymous



Series: The Fic Series [14]
Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft youtube, Video Blogging - Fandom
Genre: Blood Kink, Cannibalism Play, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Hold him tight Dream," Sapnap says, licking his tongue from George's heel to his toes.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Fic Series [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931926
Comments: 28
Kudos: 77
Collections: anonymous





	The Toe Fic

**Author's Note:**

> as always dont read if ur a minor + if dream team ever want this down & change their stance on nsfw or nasty shit ill take take it down

Dream is warm and the pressure of him, rocking up and down as he squeezes George's thighs is insane. George can barely focus on anything, the pleasure of Dream riding him enough to block out all his senses.

Dream's nails dig at George's arms, pinning him onto the bed. The weight of Dream on his lap hot and wonderful.

Sapnap trails his hands down George's calves, his fingers rough but his touch soft. He stops at George's feet, his hands holding onto George's ankle as he brings his mouth down to kiss the sole, tickling George enough to make him squirm.

"Hold him tight Dream," Sapnap says, licking his tongue from George's heel to his toes.

Dream doesn't say anything, just squeezes his legs tighter on George and slams himself down harder with each thrust. George makes a punched out noise, but immediately his senses are overpowered by two men touching him.

Dream's breathing heavy, sweat pouring off him and George loves the way the slight blush on his face looks, his eyes almost crossed from the pleasure of George hitting his ass in all the right places.

Sapnap flicks his tongue at George's big toe, trailing it around and in between. It's warm and so nice feeling.

George moans loudly, stars starting to form by his eyes.

Dream digs his nails into George's arms harder and George moans again, longer and louder.

Sapnap moves his tongue to George's next toe, trailing it around slowly and then engulfing it in his mouth to suck on it. The feeling of his toes being forced apart uncomfortable but not entirely painful. 

His toes continue getting sucked and Dream slams down on him harder than before and he screams with pleasure, loving the way Dream smirks at him.

Sapnap lessens the pressure on his toe, moving his tongue away so his teeth graze against the toe.

George leans his head up in confusion, trying to see past Dream's ass to figure out Sapnap's intentions. "What are you-" Dream leans down, slamming their lips together. Their positioning not the most comfortable, Dream humps at George's stomach, George's dick still in him.

Suddenly Sapnap snaps his jaw closed, using all his power in his teeth to bite through the bone in George's toe. George screams, thrashing against Dream, only managing to bite his lip and scratching his back.

Sapnap leans back, blood dripping down his chin and pooling under George's foot on the bed blanket. Sapnap holds one hand on George's foot and uses the other to rub his hard dick. He chews the toe, a horrible crunching noise making George grip onto Dreams back harder, thrusting up into him.

Dream pulls away, a red mark on his bottom lip from where George bit him, and he makes his pace moving up and down on George unrelentingly and rough. Sapnap trails his hand on George's foot in circles, loving the way his toes curl. He swallows and leans back to lick around George's other toes, the taste of blood making his dick throb harder.

George curls his toes around Sapnap’s tongue, his foot aflame in pain but the hot blood just turning him on even more.

His tongue moved slowly, trailing his middle toe, and sliding across the open wound, pain shooting up his leg and making him scream out as he thrusts up into Dream, meeting his rough slam.

Dream digs his nails into George’s arm again, and George whimpers, tears forming at the edges of his eyes.

Sapnap’s mouth loosens around George’s toe and he braces himself for what comes next. Subpoena snaps his teeth down, biting through the toe and George screams, the pain moving through his body, he sees stars as he cums inside of Dream.

The crunching noises of Sapnap eating George’s toes lost when Dream pulls off of George, laying down on top of him to cuddle, their sweaty naked bodies sharing heat. Dream kisses George neck, tailing his hand on his cheek and in his hair. 

“I love you George,” Dream says, placing a kiss on his jaw.

George smiles weakly, in pain and exhausted. 

Subpoena makes another loud crunching noise and George risks a look at him, his foot is almost unrecognizable with blood, Sapnap having some smeared on his chin, he lays across the foot of the bed, staring up at the ceiling. One bloody hand tailing George’s foot, the other on his cock.

Sapnap starts to make small whimpering noises as he jacks off, and Dream slides off of George, onto his side. One leg hooked on top of George, and one arm across George’s shoulders. His hard dick pressed against George’s thigh.

George offers a hand limply to Dream, who smiles at him and holds his hand softly in his own. Dream laces their fingers together and then wraps them around his dick, thrusting into them.

Sapnap grips tight onto George’s foot and George lets out a small "Ahh~". 

Dream thrusts into their hands again, his pace slow and his hold on their hands tightening. George trails his free fingers along Dream's side, smiling at the way he shivers.

Sapnap moans loudly, gripping onto George's foot with such force he almost squeezes Dream's dick. Sap's cum making himself and the sheets messy. Dream moans and bites onto George's shoulder, his own cum making their hands messy. 

The three lay together, exhausted and messy. George feels his eyes start to close and Dream cuddles him closer. Sapnap slides up to Dream's other side, joining their cuddle.

"Can someone clean my feet before I bleed out?"

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @georgewithno & check out my other fics in the series :P


End file.
